Hiei's Love
by ChiKumori
Summary: Hiei meets an old friend. How will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Heihi's Love**

**Narada's POV:**

"Koenma do I really have to be protected by a bunch of morons." "Yes, Narada, and don't call them that! Be nice!" Koenma ordered. "Fine."

**Heihi's POV:**

As we were walking to Koenma's office I thought about our mission. We were suppose to protect the Princess of the Shadow Demons, Narada. I have actually met her before. It is customary to bring a gift for the Princess when you visit. We opened the door and they went wide-eyed in shock. She was exactly as I remembered her, waist-length black hair, gray eyes, and white skin. She was wearing human clothing. Black jeans, an electric blue tank top, a silver chain belt, and black sandals. Strange, she still wears the charm bracelet I gave her last time. "Human clothes suit you, Narada." She replied with a, "Yeah, yeah, shut it Heihi. I have to 'be nice'." "Are we missing something Heihi?" Kurama interrupted. "Heihi visited my clan for three years about thirty years ago. For training," she answered for me knowing I wouldn't answer. "Now for introductions." Koenma said.

**Narada's POV:**

"Everyone this is Princess Narada of the Shadow Demon Clan. Princess Narada this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and apparently you already know Heihi." Koenma said. "Hello everyone. It's good to see you Heihi. Oh! It's time for us to leave, right Botan?" "Right." We exit through a portal and end up in front of a nice three bedroom house. When we got inside I asked them all to sit in the living room. "Alright guys, here's the deal. Back there was a little show to make Koenma happy. If you're nice to me I'm nice to you. Got it." "Yes, Princess," they answered. "That's another thing. Don't call me that. Ever." "Yes, Narada." "Thank you. Oh, and I'll do all the cooking. Heihi will explain, but I have to start cooking now." I heard Yusuke finally ask, "What's that about Heihi?" Heihi responded as I expected, "Her only parent, her mother was poisoned by her most trusted friend through food. That friend would've been next in line, but Narada was twelve with IQ of ninety-nine. She easily understood everything going on. So she was put on the throne at twelve to prevent her mother's killer from taking it." "That explains a lot," Kurama said.

**Heihi's POV:**

That night we all had our first taste of Narada's cooking. It was amazing! "Wow Narada! Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Kuwabara asked. "When you don't trust anyone you learn to cook your own food fast." She sighed. "You mean you don't trust us." "I can't. Heihi, they attacked during the ceremony!" she said. I felt my eyes go wide. "What! You mean it was an insider?" She nodded and ran to her room. After I explained to the guys that I couldn't tell them what that was about I went to her room. "Hey, Narada we have gifts." "Oh great." she whined. "Come on, I helped pick them out." "Well," she said, "If you helped the gifts probably won't be as bad." I led her to the kitchen table where we set her gifts. She opened Yusuke's first. It was a silver swirl barrette, good call. One of her three favorite colors, useful, and cheap. She liked it. Next was Kurama's gift. A pair of handmade black rose earrings. She really liked them. Then was Kuwabara. He got her a black teddy bear. She kind of liked it. After that was me. When she opened it her face broke out into a grin. I got her an electric blue pair of sunglasses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heihi's Love**

**Narada's POV:**

"You remember?" "Duh," Heihi said, "It's hard to forget that your eyes turn electric blue in sunlight." "Really?" asked Kuwabara. "Yes, all shadow demons' eyes turn a neon color in sunlight." Kurama butted in and said, "It's time for bed." "Oh, okay, goodnight everyone." They all said goodnight and we all headed to our rooms.

**Heihi's POV:**

_What's wrong with me. I talk so much around her, and I do everything in my power to make her happy. I don't even know why._ "You okay Heihi?" Kurama asked. "I'm fine." I said as I jumped out the window to sleep in a tree. I ended up falling asleep in tree by Narada's window.

**Narada's POV:**

I get up and check the clock, it's six am. I look in my closet and find that it barely has any clothes. It had four outfits and only one of them was my taste. It had a note saying:

Dear Narada,

I knew you wouldn't like the clothes Koenma bought you, so I bought you an outfit for you to wear until you can go shopping.

Sincerely,

Heihi

"Thank yooouuu, Heihi!" I whispered. I changed into it and ran downstairs to cook breakfast. I saw Heihi was already downstairs, so I started on breakfast and said, "Good morning lifesaver." He replied with a, "Good morning." "Hey will you go clothes shopping with me today?" "Sure, but we'd better take someone who knows the area better with us like Yusuke and his girlfriend Keiko," he suggested. "Do you have human clothes?" He nodded. "Good, I'll ask at breakfast." In about an hour breakfast was ready and the smell of food woke the others. "What is that heavenly smell?" Yusuke asked. "Bacon, eggs, and pancakes." They all started eating when I asked, "Yusuke, do you mind helping me shop for clothes today?" Then he shocked me by saying, "Sure, Keiko wants to go shopping today anyway. I'll just tell her a friend wants to come with." "Make that two Yusuke. Heihi's coming too." They all stared sympathiacally at him. After Yusuke called Keiko and Heihi put on human clothes we went to meet Keiko. We stopped by the park and saw a girl with light brown hair and eyes. I assumed she was Keiko. I was correct because she came up and said, "Hi Yusuke, hi, Heihi, whose your new friend?" Then Yusuke said, "Hi Keiko, this is Narada, Princess of the Shadow Clan or something…" "You baka it's the Shadow Demon Clan. Nice to meet you, Keiko." "By the way why is Heihi here?" Keiko asked. "Because she asked me to come," Heihi answered. "Enough of that, let's go shopping!" After that we got Keiko some clothes at a store called Aeropostle. Then we arrived at a store called Hot Topic. It had awesome clothes. I got dozens of outfits. I had seen a pair of simple silver band earrings that would look great in my second piercing at the top of my ear, but I decided against it because I was here for clothes. Then I hear a voice say, "I'll take these." _Heihi? _The store clerk took out the earrings and handed them to Heihi. After he paid for them he held them out for me and said, "Here, they're for you." My heart was thumping in my chest. "Thank you, Heihi." _Now I have three treasures._


End file.
